Far Away
by lucee1
Summary: Brook from OTH is on this, Logan is dating her, Veronica left
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or the song "Far Away" by Nickelback, which is only used in the title.

Notes: Brook from OTH is on the show as all there friends but was best friends with Veronica until Logan and her broke up and Brook started going out with Logan. Veronica finds out she is pregnant with Logan's child but at the same time Logan is already moved on but still likes Veronica. Veronica leaves town so the baby won't get in the way of Logan and Brook's relationship. It has been 2 years since anyone has heard from Veronica. No mention of Keith in here but he didn't die and Weevil won't be mentioned for a while. Also Parker is not mentioned.

**Veronica**- 21, 1 kid, job: waitress, lives: New York

**Logan**- 21, no kids, dating Brook, job: part time actor and director, lives: Neptune

**Wallace**- 21, 2 kids (twins), married to Jackie, job: gym teacher and part time mechanic, lives: Neptune

**Mac**- 20, no kids, married to Piz, job: computer programmer, lives: Neptune

**Piz**- 21, no kids, married to Mac, job: substitute teacher, lives: Neptune

**Brook**- 20, no kids, dating Logan, job: designer, lives: Neptune

**CHAPTER 1:**

Mac is 21 today. Veronica was going to call her. She had been dodging it for the past 2 years but felt it was time to make contact with at least one of her friends.

Mac was having a party and everybody was there, Piz, Logan, Wallace, Jackie, and their kids Alicia and Andy (age 1), and Brook. So far they were just talking about high school memories but whenever the name of Veronica came up Logan had been able to dodge the subject. _Ring, ring, ring._

"Oh it's mine," Mac said as she took her cell phone out, "Hello?"

"Uh hey Mac it's Veronica."

"Veronica?" Mac yelled, she almost fell out of the chair because of shock. Everybody looked at Mac when she yelled out Veronica's name.

"Um can you get to a spot that's well not where anyone else is, Mac?" Veronica whispered.

"Uh yeah sure," Mac said as she went out of the room, "So how are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good, I just wanted to call and wish you a happy birthday."

"Well thanks Veronica…" A child cut off Mac on the other side

"Mommy, can we go to the park now?" said the child

"Maybe in a couple hours, why don't you play with your toys for a little bit." Veronica said.

"Uh Veronica who was that?" Mac asked shocked.

"Okay, I will tell you but you can't tell anyone. She is Azura Skye Mars, she is my daughter and she is two years old and she is Logan's daughter too," Veronica said pretty darn fast. There was a long silence, "Uh so I'm going to go now I'll call you soon."

"Wait Veronica, don't you think Logan should know? I mean it has been two years and no one knows why you left and the reason why has something to do with Logan. I'm pretty sure he would want to know."

"I will, sometime just not now. Look I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow and maybe you can visit us sometime!" _click_

When Mac came back into "the party room" the whispering had stopped and everybody looked at Mac.

"Yeah so are you guys ready to um eat cake?" Mac said slowly and not looking up but she could still tell that everybody was staring at her.

"So when are you going to tell us about the phone call from Veronica?" Wallace said.

"Um all she wanted to tell me was that she wished me a happy birthday…."

"And what else?" Logan said impatiently.

Mac looked up at Logan, totally forgetting about Azura. "Um…just that um she wanted me to uh send some pictures to her," Mac said lying and everybody could tell. "Piz? Can I talk to you a lone for a sec?" Mac said as she left the room and Piz followed her.

"What about Veronica?"

"She will call tomorrow and could you bring up a subject so everybody will forget that Veronica called?" Mac asked with a puppy dogface.

"Okay yeah sure but you _are _going to tell me about this tonight.

2 months later: Mac and Piz had visited Veronica and Azura 4 times and are going to stay with them half the summer.

At Mac and Piz's house:

Ding dong 

"I'll get it.," Said Mac. When she opened the door it was Logan and Brook. "Uh hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Well we just decided that we would go to New York with you, I mean if you guys are going there like 4 times in 2 months, it is probably very cool," Brook said, "So when are you guys leaving?"

"Tomorrow at 3:00 in the afternoon, but Logan don't you have to tape something?" Mac said hopefully.

"No, well we will meet you guys here at 2:30ish tomorrow. Common Brook we better start packing." Logan said. They said there good-byes and Mac closed the door. Mac went to the phone and called Veronica.

"Veronica, we will have 2 extra visitors coming with us tomorrow."

"Who?" hissed Veronica.

"Logan and Brook." Mac said sheepishly.

"What are you thinking? What if they see Azura? Why did you invite them Mac?" Veronica said frantically.

"Hey I didn't invite them! They kind of just invited themselves and we can dodge them! We can just say we are going shopping or going to check out computers excuses like that. But this will also be he perfect time to tell Logan" Mac said

"What no! We can just dodge them. Well we will see you tomorrow, wait a sec Azura wants to say bye too."

"Buh Bye Auntee Mac" the little girl said

"Bye guys! Now I have to go see you tomorrow!" _click_

"Where's Mac and Piz?" Azura said

"They said they would come after they got settled in at their hotel room. Just be patient." Veronica said. _What if Logan sees Azura? What if he sees me? Then he'll ask why I left! I can't think about this right now, _Veronica thought. _Ring ring. _Veronica went to pick it up.

"Hello is this Veronica?" Mac voice came through the phone.

"Yeah so when are you guys going to be here?"

"We just got a cab, so we will be there in around 15 minutes. See you girls soon."

"Bye Mac." _Click_

Knock, knock 

"Auntee Mac and Uncle Iz are here mommy!" Azura came rushing out of her room. Veronica opened the door.

"Hey girl! Where is Piz?" Veronica said excitedly.

"Hi! Oh and he got a flu the night before we left. He will come in about a week." Mac replied.

"Auntee Mac!" Azura said racing out of her bedroom of the "crapy" apartment building.

"Hey girlie! How about we go get some ice cream and let your mommy have some time to peace and quiet." Mac said while smiling at Veronica.

"Yeah!"

"Okay, just as long as you guys aren't out too long," said Veronica, "and Mac, make sure you don't see Logan or Brook."

"Okay Veronica I get the point, now let's go Azura." Mac said.

"Auntee Mac there is people staring at us!" Azura said as they got their ice cream. Mac looked around. It was Logan and Brook.

"Let's turn around and see if they come and talk to us."

"Do you know them?"

"Yeah I do but don't tell them about mommy, okay?"

"Okee-dokey!" But Brook and Logan were already walking over.

"Hello Mac! Who is this?" Brook asked.

"Auntee Mac my ice cream dropped!" Azura said but then got shy from the "strangers" and hid behind Mac."

"Who is that?" Logan asked.

"A daughter of a friend that I don't get to see a lot."

"What friend?" Brook asked suspiciously.

"Oh just someone Piz and I met from when we first came to New York. Well we gotta go. I will see you guys at the hotel when I get back." Mac said and left them bewildered.

Knock, knock   
"Hey baby!" Veronica said opening the door.   
"We have a problem," Mac said as she stepped in the door, "they know." 

Okay guys now I am going to need some ideas! So review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars 

Summary: Uh yeah so I don't really know what to put here and all I will say is Logan finds out he has a daughter in this chapter.

Chapter 2 _Previously: _   
Knock, knock   
"_Hey baby!" Veronica said opening the door._

"_We have a problem," Mac said as she stepped in the door, "they know."_

"What do you mean they know?" 

"Well they saw us and they know I have been coming up here o visit a friend."

"That's way better! But still do you think they believed you?"

"They were suspicious and I don't think they believed me bought it got them to stop talking about it. Now you are going to have to tell him because he is going to be bothering me no doubt."

"Well you better go to your hotel room and I will call you okay."

Ring, ring 

"Hello?" Logan said as he answered his phone.

"Hi its Mac, are you alone?"

"Yeah Brook went out shopping, why?"

"I am going to be coming over with someone. We will be there in 30 minutes, gotta go see you." _Click_

That was strange, thought Logan. Could it be something about the little girl he and Brook saw with Mac?

Knock, knock 

"Coming," Logan said as he got off the bed. When he opened the door he saw Mac and Veronica, "Oh god Veronica, um how have you been?" Was all that came out when he saw her.

"Uh hey." Veronica said looking down at the floor.

"You guys need to talk," Said Mac realizing the tension between them, "now."

"About what?" Logan asked looking confused. He saw Veronica for the first time in 2 years and Mac wanted them to talk?

"Veronica go." Mac said.

"Okay…you better sit down Logan," Veronica said as Logan still looked confused but did what she said, " I wasn't going to tell you but Mac said I should. Uh you have a daughter, Logan. She is 2 and her name is Azura, well actually Azura Skye Mars, but you catch my drift. Now let's go Mac."

"Veronica! You are just going to leave it like this? You just told him he had a daughter in less than 30 seconds!" Mac yelled.

"Well I can already tell he doesn't want one, Mac! I should have never come here!" Veronica said as she stormed out.

"I got to go talk to Veronica, you can call me if you want." Mac said as she rushed out of the room looking for Veronica and left Logan sitting there.

"Hey honey! What's wrong?" Brook said while noticing Logan's face.

"Uh nothing, I have to go see someone, I will be back later." Wow Brook thought. What's wrong with him, he seems so distant.

Knock, knock 

"Oh hey Logan." Mac said as she opened her apartment door.

"Yeah I was kinda hoping you knew where Veronica lived."

"Oh yeah sure let me take you there," Mac said surprised, "Maybe she will talk to me now!"

Knock, knock 

"Coming" Veronica, said walking to the door but Azura beat her to it. When Azura opened it up she noticed Auntee Mac but not the other person.

"Mommy," she yelled, "Auntee Mac is at the door…with someone else."

"Okay let them come in I guess. Let me finish putting the cookies in the oven."

"Hey Mac," Veronica said as she rubbed her floury hands on her jeans, "and Logan."

Okay I'm going to need suggestions and reviews fast.


	3. I run for life

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars.

Notes:Yeah so I don't have any notes for this chapter except Brook will find out about Azura, Veronica, and the whole family thing. There is going to be a major twist so tell me if you like it or not...I don't think it is good but my friend told me to put it in there to "jazz" it up (her exact words). So sorry if you don't like it! Also when Brook finds out there is a little bit of bad language. A good song to be listening over and over again for this chapter is I run for life by Melissa Etheridge.

Chapter 3

"Mac...and Logan," Veronica repeated in disbelief, "Azura, go to your room for a while, take some cookies it might be long."

"Okay mommy. See you Auntie Mac and mommy we have to watch that new Barbie movie today cuz you promised!" Logan smiled at this, he still couldn't believe his Ronnie was a mom or that she would watch a Barbie movie.

"Yeah, now let me talk to Mac and Logan, okay? I will check up on you in a little bit." Azura then left.

"So..." Veronica said as she walked further into the room looking nervous.

"We need to talk." Logan said. It sounded stupid, he knew but it was something to start the conversation.

"What are you going to do about Azura. I mean like tell her about her dad and well living arrangements. But that's if you decide to tell her and if you want to move back Neptune, Veronica." Mac said hoping ti would also help start the conversation.

"Oh no, Azura is not going to Neptune. No way and besides Logan won't want anything to do her!" Veronica said.

"Hey who said I didn't want her! I have want to have her in my life and I want her to have me in her life!" Logan said standing up and getting angry.

"Well you didn't say anything!"

"You didn't give me a chance! You told me in a minute and then walked out!" by then Azura heard the screaming and walked out.

"Please don't hurt mommy like the other man did..." But Azura was cut off by Mac.

"What? Veronica what is she talking about?"

"Oh um nothing, uh sweetie lets go to your room and talk."

...(Azura's room also Logan followed the listening)...

"You know what Brent did was bad and I told you we were never going to see him again but what else did I tell you?"

"That if I ever met someone else that was doing stuff to me like Brent that I was to tell you."

"And?"

"And never tell anyone about what he did to you."

"Good now, I think it is time to watch that Barbie movie, okay?"

"Yay! Can we watch it in your room? I don't wanna watch it in front of strangers!"

Veronica chuckled, "Of course but I'm pretty sure that they are gone." When they started walking out Veronica heard someone call her name, "Hey baby put in the tape, I will be there in a second," Veronica waited until Azura was gone, "What?"

"How come you didn't tell me?" Logan replied.

"About what?"

"Why you left, where you left, and what happened with this Brent guy."

"Well you know why I left is because of Azura and I didn't want to break Brook's and your relationship. Second, you know where I live now. Third, because we haven't talk in two years and its not something I start off with." Logan looked down. He forgot about Brook. How would she react? And Veronica? All the things that happened to her and she needed someone. This was just too hard.

"Listen I gotta go, I'll call you." Logan said before he left.

When Logan got back to the hotel room it was 9:00. He hoped Brook would be asleep but he knew she would be waiting up for him. He got ready to answer all the questions. He would tell her everything.

"Where were you?"

"I saw Veronica." he simply said.

"What?!?! What happened?" Brook said impatiently.

"I found out something. Something very big. I have a daughter." is all that came out.

"What?!?! That bitch! She didn't tell you? What a skank!"

"Brook!"

"Im just gonna take a walk, don't wait up."

_Knock, knock_

"Hello?" Veronica said as she checked the clock, 9:49, who would be coming at this hour she thought. "Oh hi Brook..."

"Hi skank."

"Uh how did you find me, what are you doing here?"

"How dare you! You are trying to steal my boyfriend! And what is with this so called child? I bet you don't even have one," After Brook said that Azura came out and Brook saw her, "Oh so you do but why would you tell Logan now?"

"I thought he didn't want her..."

"Well he is acting all strange now. And he will want to hang out with his daughter which means we will have to move here and he will se you a lot and will fall in love with you again," Brook said and after that she slapped Veronica pretty hard, "We never want to see you again!" and with that Brook left.

...at Logan's hotel room...

"Where were you?" Logan said as Brook came in.

"I told you not to stay up." Brook sneered.

"Where were you?" Logan stood up from the bed.

"Yesh picky...I was just seeing Veronica and her so called child." Brook smiled.

"What happened?" Logan shouted.

"Lets just say she knows **we **don't want anything to do with her or her child."

"What, why did you say that? I'm gonna go." Logan said as he left the room.

"Wait!" Brook screamed into the hall way but it was no use because the elevator doors were already closing.

_Knock, knock_

"What are you doing answering the door at this time?" Logan said to Azura as he checked his watch. 10:40.

"Mommy is hurt so I told her to lay down." Azura said.

"What happened?"

"Um some girl came and hit her and said something about her and her boyfriend not wanting mommy and me in their life."

"Can I see your mom?"

"Yeah sure. Im going to bed, can you tell mommy that?"

"Okay, now you should go to bed."

"Uh huh." Azura said as she slowly walked to her bedroom.

...(Veronica's room)...

"Hello."

"Hello?"

"Hey Veronica, oh god what happened to you?"

"Um nothing just felt like laying."

"I meant the face."

"Well you don't realize how strong Brook is until she bitch slaps you." Veronica said feeling her cheek not knowing the huge gap.

"Let me get something for that."

"Oh no, um why did you come here anyways?" Veronica said as she quickly changed the subject.

"Look whatever Brook said she didn't mean it. I know I don't."

"Sure you don't." Veronica said. After all Brook slapped her right in front of Azura.

"You know I mean it, somewhere deep in side you do." Logan said gazing at her.

"Look I can't deal with this. Either you want to be a part of Azura's life or not! I made the mistake with Brent and now all I want is to protect her."

"First you need protecting yourself," Logan said as Veronica looked down and started to cry but he lifted her chin up with his pointer finger so he was looking into her eyes, "What happened to this Brent guy?"

Veronica looked away. "We didn't always live here. We lived in Chicago. When I finally had enough I packed up our things and moved with her. We went to Boston. He found out and sent letters and with the letters he gave CDs that had Make D Sure and other um songs like that. We finally moved here 4 months ago. So far he has not contacted us," she then looked at a picture of Azura, "You know he wasn't always like that. He knew who her dad was and still helped until one day he came home drunk and saw us watching a movie that you directed." Veronica was now crying.

"Veronica, its going to be okay." Logan said pulling her into a hug, "What else did he do?"

Veronica backed out and stared at him blankly. How could he know? She thought. "Uh what do you mean?"

"You have that look in your eyes, I know it Veronica, there is something else."

"Um," said Veronica as she looked down at her feet, "Nothing. Im just going to go check up on Azura."

"Let me go, but when I get back you will tell me."

When Logan got back he saw Veronica laying in bed but he was smarter than that. Veronica was just trying to dodge him. He went to get some antiseptic for her cut. When he got back he pulled her up and leaned her against his chest so that she was sitting on his lap. "Veronica." he whispered in her ear.

She didn't move. So he rubbed the antiseptic over her cut.

"Ow" she shrieked in pain.

"Shhh, you going to wake up Azura."

"Easy for you to say, your not the one getting antiseptic over a cut!"

"What did Brook say?" Logan asked all of a sudden.

"Just stuff. Look Im going to go to bed because I have to work early so if you wanna stay your welcome but you also might wanna call Brook then so she isn't worried. Or you can just go back to your hotel room."

"I will stay here. I don't want to talk to Brook now."

"Okay well um..." Veronica said looking at the bed.

"I'll sleep on the couch."

"Okay let me go get and extra pillow and some blankets."

Logan had woke to the sound of Veronica and Azura talking.

"Don't wake him up, I will just leave him a note."

"But I don't want to go to the babysitters."

"You are going to your Auntie Mac's remember? I will be back from the doctors in an hour now lets go I don't want to be late for my appointment." What appointment? Logan wondered. I thought she had work.

"I can watch her." Logan jumped in.

"Oh I didn't know you were up and anyways that would be great. I can get to my uh meeting early. Gotta go thanks! Mac will be coming over soon."

_Knock, knock_

"Hey Mac." said Logan as he opened the door.

"Oh hey I didn't know you were going to be here." she said as she stepped in.

"Why does Veronica have an appointment at the hospital?" he blurted out.

"Oh, okay I just found out last night but um when Brent hit her he did more then hit," Mac gulped, "he raped, and they think she caught a sexual disease. It is very hard to find so it is going to take about a few months to find out for sure. If she does have it, well lets just say it will be bad," Mac looked at Logan. He was just starring down at her like he didn't believe her, "Look I should have had Veronica tell you, I know, but she doesn't want to admit it to herself. She doesn't want to lose Azura."

"Wait lose Azura?"

"When I said it could be bad I meant bad. Extremely bad."

"Oh. Uh can you look after Azura? Im going to go to the hospital and see if Veronica is still there. If she gets back and hasn't seen me just tell her to call me." and with that he left.

"See you in 2 weeks Ms. Mars." the secretary said.

"Okay see you then." Veronica replied back. Veronica left the room and went outside. She was about to get in her car when she felt someone behind her.

She turned around.

"Hey Veronica"

Okay people review...tell me if you want the person to be:

a. Logan

b. Brent

c. Brook

Even if you don't know who to pick still review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars.

Notes: Okay so, so far most of you said Brent and then Logan comes to "save" her. Oh and the I run for life song was about Cancer I know but I thought it still fit with her still keeping strong for Azura with Brent and the threat of disease. Oh and for whoever who asked why I always have "bad" men names start with B that is because I hate the letter B (My ex-best friends name started with B). I know its stupid but oh well. So anyways about this chapter: First, not much happening except of course with the Brent-Veronica-Logan appearance thingy. Second, Duncan MAY come back (news on tv).

**Chapter 4:**

"Um hi Brent, uh what are you doing here?" Veronica said slowly as she backed up to her car.

"I just came here to see you, and of course my daughter."

"You know she is not your daughter. And you saw me so you can go now."

"She is my daughter! Not that Celebrity's daughter!" Brent said clearly losing temper.

"She is his..." but Veronica was cut off by Brent hitting her.

"No!" Brent said.

When Veronica looked up she saw Logan punching him. Uh oh, she thought, how did he know she was here? Mac. Of course. When she got up the hospital security came out and was trying to separate Logan and Brent. When they got them separated they took Brent somewhere and Logan went to Veronica and kneeled down beside her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...what about you?"

"Veronica, we need to get you home."

"Okay I will meet you there I guess." She said as she headed to her car.

"No, your coming with me. And what happened with Brent you should be with someone. "

"No its fine. I've been a lone for awhile and Im pretty much used to it."

"I want to be here for Azura,..." Logan said as he looked her straight in the eye, she could tell the sadness in his eyes. Like he wanted to be there from the very beginning, "and you, Veronica."

Now that had totally blown off Veronica. It hurt her that every time she looked at Azura because she was starting to look more and more like Logan everyday. She new she should have told him but it hurt her so much because no matter what he would still be with Brook. That was a major reason why. He knew it too.

All he wanted to do was be with Veronica and their daughter but it wasn't that simple. With Brook, New York part, and the most: Brent. He wanted to kick his a again like he did 5 minutes ago but that wasn't going to happen. For Veronica's and Azura's sake. He needed to talk to Veronica about the disease. But not now he could tell.

"Lets get you home," he said as he got her up from the ground and walked her over to his rental SUV. She was out of it. He even had to buckle her seatbelt for her. When they were almost to her apartment her decided to ask her, "Why were you seeing a doctor?"

Oh no, thought Veronica, she knew this question would come when she saw him in the parking lot. "I-I-I I needed a check-up."

"For what?"

"A-a disease. From uh Brent."

"Why didn't you tell me? What about Azura? Wh-what about me?" Logan said as he turned to her.

"I had it worked out with my lawyer that if I ended up with the disease that he would fly to Neptune with Azura and tell you and if you didn't want her she would stay with Mac. I didn't tell you because you had just found out about Azura and you didn't need to know about my problems that's also why I didn't tell you about Brent," Logan was about to say something but Veronica had already gotten out of the car and walked to her front door but stopped right before she opened it and turned to him, "You should probably go see Brook she hasn't seen you in like a day and is probably worried."

"I'll stay here for a little bit besides I need to talk to Mac."

When they went in they found Mac's eyes glued to the tv and Azura nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?" Veronica said frantically.

"Azura is in her bedroom, Veronica you should see this." Mac said pointing to the tv.

"The Kanes won the custody trial for the daughter of Duncan Kane and Meg Manning," said the reporter, "Jake Kane says he will be heading back into the country with his daughter. Also news reports say he will be headed to New York to see a friend..." But the TV was turned off by Logan.

"Veronica, did you know about this?"

"No! How could I Logan? I haven't talked to him since the day we broke up! I'm just as surprised as you are!" She said getting angry at the thought of Logan accusing her. She fled to her room and lied on her bed. There was a gentle knock on her door shortly after.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk." Uh, thought Veronica, we have been talking. She walked to the door and opened it.

"About what?" Veronica said simply.

"I didn't mean what I said. I was just so sure you were going to back to him with Azura and everything."

"How could I? You know about Azura and I wanted Azura to know about you. I was going to ask you when we got here if I could but then the whole thing with Duncan..." Veronica said trailing of into tears. Logan just starred at her. He couldn't believe what she just said but he snapped out of it realizing Veronica needed him.

"Shhh," he said as he wiped the tears away from her eyes with his thumbs while cupping her face with his hands, "I want to tell her but first I need to spend more time with her. How about I come by at 10ish tomorrow and I will hang out with her for the day."

"That will be fine," Veronica said sniffing, "Im going to see if she is in bed. You might want to see Brook."

Why? Thought Logan. After what she did with you why would I want to be with her? "Um yeah, I will see you in the morning." Logan said and he kissed her on her forehead and walked out.

...the hotel room...

"Hey baby," Brook said as she put her arms around Logan's neck but he shrugged them off, "Look Im sorry with the whole thing with Veronica. My temper just flared when I found out. I guess I got mad when she didn't tell you that she was pregnant and ran. So you could say I was sticking up for you. Will you forgive me?"

Okay so reviews and ideas!!!

Okay I need some help finding a song. Its on the first season of Veronica Mars dvd episode thingys and its before the main menu. It goes,...where do we go from here..., if you guys had the title and the artist that would be great!! Thanks!!


End file.
